Past Mistakes
by Girl of Smarts
Summary: Rated M. The Soul Society has had a shady past. It is a past checkered by lies, war, and genocide. They have always been careful to hide it. One  won't stand for that. This time the past has come back to haunt them.
1. Chapter 1

Past Mistakes: A Naruto/Bleach Crossover Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach

There are no bounts in this story and this is right after the Rescue Rukia arc. 2nd story!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'/ Flashback_

"**Zanpakuto/Hollow talking"**

_**'Zanpakuto/Hollow thinking'**_

Chapter 1

000oooo000

Seireitei, 12:00 p.m.

Squad 13 Barracks

Things were finally beginning to cool down with all that had happened recently. Rukia's execution, intruders in the Seireitei, and then the most unexpected- the betrayals of Kaname Tosen, Ichimaru Gin, and Souske Aizen: ex-captains of Squads Nine, Three, and Five.

Tonight it was acting fuku-taicho's of Squad 13, Sentaro and Kiyone on guard duty.

Though life has now returned to normalcy in the Seireitei and the two guards on duty that night were taking full advantage of the peace, while they were on the job nothing would get past them.

"Zzzzzzzzz..."

"Hey, wake up lazybones! You're supposed to be on guard duty!" hissed Kiyone. "Or maybe I should tell Ukitake-taicho you were lying down on the job." _"That would make me a shoein for the spot of fuku-taicho! Yatta!"_

"Like he would believe you anyway." Sentaro sniffed. "I am the one that is practically running this squad all on his own, that's why I'm fuku-taicho-"

"Oi!"

"- besides all the excitement has come and gone. There's no guarding to be done."

"Baka! We can't afford to be so lax right now! Ryoka have broken in before it could happen again."

"Ha, I wish someone would try to get in here I'd-"

"Be careful what you wish for Sentaro." said a new voice.

Sentaro and Kiyone stopped arguing long enough for them to see "Rukia!" they shouted.

"Are-you-alright-should -you-be-up?" Bombarding her with questions and butting in on one another's sentences.

"I was just on my way to see Ukitake-taicho since-" A heavy spritual pressure fell suddenly, choking them to the point of nearly passing out. Then it was gone as if it were never there leaving them all stunned in silence.

"That was not natural," Rukia began "no one in the Seireitei has such a large amount of spiritual pressure."

"Except for Zaraki-taicho."

"How would you know, you'd be flattened the minute you stepped within 20-ft of the guy."

"So would you Kiyone!"

"Nu-uh."

The strange spiritual pressure was quickly forgotten by the two fuku-taicho wannabes as they began arguing again back to their post.

Sighing, Rukia continued her trek to the captains office just a little more wary then before.

Unlike her squad members she knew Kenpachi would'nt go flaring spirit energy like that unless he found an opponent worthy like '_Ichigo...'_

Her thoughts turned to her rescuer that had gone back to his home in the human world a few days ago. She didn't feel as though she would ever see him again, and yet was worried for his safety in the future. '_...be careful.'_

Reaching her destination Rukia looked to the sky, half expecting to see a cannonball shoot though it again. When that clearly didn't happen she decided to refocus on her reason for being there and went inside.

In the shadow of the moon the silhouette of an animal of some sort appeared and as quickly as it came it was gone.

000oooo000

12:30 a.m.

Squad Six Barracks

A worn Kuchki Byakuya was sitting by a pond trying to meditate and calm his nerves. Said nerves were very hard to get on, however, an event earlier that day has made him anxious.

_~Flashback~_

_7:45 p.m._

_Squad One Barracks_

_Byakuya and his fuku-taicho Abarai Renji was walking to the captians meeting room in Squad One's headquarters. This was the first meeting to be called after Aizen's betrayal._

_Upon arriving, he saw them discussing (arguing) amongst themselves as always what the topic of the meeting was about._

_The head of Squad One, Yamamoto Gennryuusai-Shigekuni, walked in and stamped his cane on the floor. "Order! This meeting of the 13 court guard squads will now be in session."_

"_As you know, the events transpired in the last 28 days have caused chaos in the Seireitei. _

_We are now short three captains and due to extenuating circumstances divisions three, five, and nine are hereby disbanded!"_

_Gasps went up all around the room and the protests started to roll in._

"_You can't be serious!"_

"_Yamamoto-taicho!"_

"_This isn't-"_

"_QUIET! With the Central Forty-six's execution, sole responsibility of such matters fall to me. None of the vice-captains are qualified to take over for their divisions. Nor can we afford to send others to run them." referring to Renji who had obtained Bankai during the ordeal._

"_Also, with no way to know how this travesty has occured, caution is the only path to be treading." _

"_All shinigami of Squads Three, Five, and nine are now suspended until further notice."_

_~Flashback End~_

12:45 a.m.

Squad Six Barracks

The last thing anyone expected was Byakuya to be questioning authority, however...

_'Never in history has such an act transpired. There have been traitors in the past and were dealt with under the fullest extent of the law.'_

He looked at his reflection in the pond. '_The right to disband any one of the 13 Court Guard Squads belongs only to the king...'_

"Hm?" Byakuya whipped around, hand on the hilt of senbonzakura. Sensing no one he settled down again.

_'... They turn on their own now. He must be desperate...' _A shadow in the moon's thought as it leapt off, getting ever closer to it's target. _' Desperation attracts vultures old man.'_

000oooo000

12:50 a.m.

Squad 8 Barracks

-knock-knock-

"Hmm? Come in." said the captain of Squad 8, Kyoraku Shunsui.

-Slam- the door slid open to reveal an out of breath Juushiro Ukitake.

"What is wrong?"

"The outside...of the gate-cough-wheeze-cough-COUGH!" That last cough had Ukitake spitting up blood.

Kyoraku left Nanao to tend to his friend while he went to see what it is that had Ukitake risking his health over. Coming to the front of his barracks' gate _'It can't be...its true...'_

_~Many flashbacks ago~_

"_Sensei why did this happen?" asked a much younger looking Ukitake._

"_It was a...tragic accident." said a somber looking Kyoraku._

"_Urusei! I was asking sensei not you. How could you call something like this an accident! Millions of lives-!"_

"_Juushiro! I would have expected you to understand why it is necessary to destroy a threat before it destroys you. Have I taught you nothing?" said Head Captian Yamamoto._

"_THERE WAS NO THREAT! You call defenseless women and children a threat? What about the shinigami we lost, how are we going to tell their families they died over a stupid MISTAKE!"_

"_Such casualties are always the product of war. No side is a true victor. However, with this last one we will ensure the safety of future generations."_

"_I can never accept that, and I can't accept that you would try and justify what happened here. We were wrong."_

"_It is the past and this part shall stay buried beneath the sands of time."_

"_...I will not help you."_

"_What?"_

"_I will not turn a blind eye to this. I know what happened here and will always know. So will everyone that has survived. However I will not tell of what happened here for three reasons."_

"_And what might those be?"_

"_While I have lost my respect for you, you are still my sensei and I am not a total ingrate."_

"_..."_

"_Second because I would rather the future be ignorant instead of having guilt and shame weigh over their heads for their ancestors sins."_

"_More like ashamed of all shinigami." muttered Kyoraku not too happy with where this was going._

"_Third, karma. What goes around comes around."_

_'**Someday...'**_

"_I don't know when but there will come a time for retribution especially if **he's** still out there."_

"_That's impossible Juushiro, there is no more life in this world."_

"_Technically that includes us as well."_

"_He is not wrong sensei, there could still be many restless spirits out there."_

"_Hollows are the product of restlessness, and it is your job as a shinigami to exterminate hollows."_

_~Flashback to the Present~_

12:55 a.m.

Squad 8 Barracks

**'**_**Someday... I said I would return the favor.'**_Was the message written in blood dripping from the wall across the Seireitei.

"Taicho! Ukitake-sama's- gasp- Nani!"

"Nanao go inside."

"But!-"

"Go inside and stay there until I tell you otherwise!"

"...Hai."

_'You always have to be right don't you 'Shiro?' _Kyoraku sent the first hell butterfly he got to every captian in the Seireitei telling them to call all their men back to their barracks and to head to Squad One. What was coming was too strong for them to handle.

Finishing the messages, he shunpoed there himself.

000oooo000

12:58 a.m

Squad 1 Barracks-Meeting Room

Yamamoto was standing alone in the meeting hall. The wind was blowing so hard outside it could be heard. One dim light of a candle remained in the room giving it light.

"Have you resigned to your fate old man?" said the voice of the shadow plaguing everyone's peripheral senses.

"Such an arrogant boy you are. To think you can defeat me- laughable."

"I don't see any of my enemies laughing now. Soon you won't be either. You made a grave mistake."

"...And what might that be." Yamamoto asked.

"You underestimated me."

000oooo000

12:59 a.m.

Squad One Barr-

**BOOM**

_'What was that?' _was the question running through everyone's mind as they raced to the 1st division, or ratther what was left of it when they got there.

The entirety of Squad 1 laid in shambles on the ground. Dismembered parts and disfigured bodies were strewn amongst the rubble. One body stood out in particular.

-GASP-

The head of Squad One, founder of the Shinigami Academy, Yamamoto Gennryuusai-Shigekuni, was dead.

_To be continued_

AN: Hello everybody! This is my second story and I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of Past Mistakes. What happened to the old man? Details will be given in the next chapter. For a while this will have a formal Bleach setting then we will get into the background of things. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Past Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Naruto.-sob-

A big thank you to everyone who read/reviewed my story and to those who put it up as a favorite! Enough happy and cheery now, Yamamoto's death has meaning and it was going to happen sooner or later. I never liked him alright, so I got it out of the way. You'll feel the same around chapter 4. Also I tend to use both the words 'captain' and 'taicho'. Both have the same meaning-those who didn't know.

WARNING: more people **may** die in this chapter, if you don't like don't read.

"Talking"

"**Zanpakuto/Hollow Talking"**

_'Thinking'_

"_Zanpakuto Release"/(Translation)_

_**'Zanpakuto/Hollow Thinking'**_

Chapter 2

Flames were licking at the remains of the first division. It's leader, in the center, dead.

Eventually initial shock wore off, and Unohana Retsu, captain of Squad 4 stepped forward to confirm everyone's fears.

"Time of death... 1:00 a.m."

Normally Unohana would call in the rest of her squad on account of such a large-scale destruction. This time she would have to take care of this herself until the Gotei 13 figured out what to do next.

Yamamoto's last orders left them short one-fourth of their forces and now another fraction was gone. What was worse: being without a leader, being defenseless, having an unknown threat at your doorstep, or D all of the above?

'Who could have done this?' 'Why?' 'What now?' Typical questions running through the captains heads now.

The only two powers in the Seireitei to have rivaled Yamamoto were Kyoraku and Ukitake. Neither came close to him when his bankai was released. It was said anyone within a mile of it would die of suffocation. So the rumors say anyway. Does anyone know the last time someone has seen his bankai?

In the midst of all the author's wondering, the captains were doing what they do best- throwing hissy fits with each other.

"...This is most unfortunate." murmured Sajin Komamura, Squad 7 Taicho.

"Isn't that an understatement?" snorted Soifon, Squad 2 Taicho, though the animosity didn't quite reach her eyes. On the inside she was terrified. Well, that's what you get for believing someone is infallible.

"Why did no one report an intruder in the Seireitei?" asked Hitsugaya Toshiro, Squad 10 Taicho " The only way in is through the gate...or a cannon, and that would have been immediately noticed."

"I suspect anyone that would have is already dead." Komamura surmised.

"What does it matter, all that matters is there is a challenge out there greater than the old man." guess who?

"How can you say such a thing? Do you realize the situation we are in right now?" said a ? failing miserably at trying not to let the stress show.

"I don't care, whatever did this will come back and I'll be waiting to fight it." Then as if waiting for something that never came he just started tuning everyone else out. _'Something is missing here.' _(What's this? Kenpachi is being insightful? 0.o)

"Some things are more important than-

"All your arguing?" Soifon snapped getting annoyed.

"Shouldn't we be trying to find the perpetrator?

Just then, the taicho of Squad 10 decided to point out something that had everyone on edge again.

"Where is Mayuri?" All was quiet.

"... I was wondering why I didn't feel the urge to kill him for annoying me. He's not here."

000oooo000

2:00 a.m.

Squad 12 Research Center- Mayuri's Office

The missing mad scientist was currently working on the questions his fellow captains were trying to answer earlier.

"BLAST IT!" Mayuri yelled as he slammed his hand down onto his computer for about the third time in frustration. _'It is not possible for for anyone to come and go in the Seireitei as they please. All openings of the Senkaimon are recorded automatically in the central communication system. The doors to the world of the living have been closed...I never gave that order.'_

He paused in his musings hearing someone enter. The only on allowed in his office was Kurotsuchi Nemu, his fukutaicho and "daughter".

"Nemu! Why are you still here? Go tell those imbeciles in communications to reopen the-" turning around he found he did not recognize the shinigami before him.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my private laboratory?"

000oooo000

3:00 a.m.

Outside Squad 12 Gates

While the rest of the Gotei 13 were still at the previous site of Squad 1, Toshiro and Kenpachi had been sent to retrieve Mayuri.

"Guards open the gates!" Toshiro (I'll be using first names for certain people.) called to the watchtower. There was no response. "...ugh, idiots. We have no time for-" He was cut off by Kenpachi smashing through the gates. ~eye twitch~ "Was that really necessary?"

"Don't give me any lip shorty, we got in didn't we." not really asking it as a question. Taking a look around he said "Not like the guards could've let us in anyway."

Toshiro came in and saw an arm leaning over the other side of the watchtower with a puddle of blood on the ground under it. Suddenly they felt an ominously large amount of reiatsu.

"It's BAAACK!" Kenpachi sang excitedly and rushed toward the Research Institute to meet the enemy head on.

_'How can his own squad stand him?'_

000oooo000

The figure stepped out of the shadows into a dim light.

"Oh...it's you~sigh~ is it that time already? What no warning?" Mayuri asked now able to see who it was. Though that seemed to only make him uneasier.

"It's been a little longer than 'that time already.' Did you uphold your end of our deal?"

"He can go in now, is that all you needed?"

"We'll see."

"Such an impatient gaki. Why did he send you?"

"I don't have to stand here and let you judge me; I don't know why I'm the one that has to put up with you either. Just know that when dawn comes everything goes."

"...What the hell kind of code is that for?"

"It's not a code, its the plan. You got a problem, take it up with-" he got cut off by Kenpachi barreling in through the ceiling with Toshiro ready to release his shikai. However to them all that was seen was a shinigami speaking with his subordinate, although he didn't look too familiar.

"I hope you have a good reason for making a skylight for my office!" Mayuri shouted furiously.

"Do I need a reason? Besides not liking you, I'm here to cut up the guy that blew up Squad 1." he turned to face mystery man. "IT WAS YOU!" And with that he charged.

"...It's because our reiatsu is so similar isn't it. That's why you sent me here you bastard! I am not your fucking scapegoat!" shouted the mystery man as he lept through the hole in the roof, Kenpachi cackling maniacally followed behind him.

Toshiro and Mayuri were left alone now, both horribly confused as to what to do next. One about what he had just seen the other now angry about the mess he has to clean up.

"Who was that," Toshiro finally asked "and why was he here? Did he kill try to kill you like the guards outside?"

"Oh no, I did that."

"...What?"

"Such a naive little boy you are. It's a pity, you were never meant to see that. Now that you have..." he trailed off.

"What have you done!"

"Nothing compared to what's coming next. Now, _Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizo_! _(Rip, Leg-cutting Jizo)_

"You bastard- _Soten ni Zaze, Hyorinmaru!_" _(Reign over the frosted heavens, Ice Ring)_

000oooo000

3:30 a.m.

**With Kenpachi**

"Come back and fight you coward!" Kenpachi yelled chasing the man through alleys and on rooftops.

"I believe you are mistaken, I had nothing to do with this!"

"That makes no difference to me!"

"For goodness sakes, I haven't even gotten the chance to do my part-uh oh!" he dodged a swing that could have just taken his head off. _'Normally I would love to deal out a little chaos, but I don't have time for this!' _He quickly drew what looked to be nothing more than a simple kodachi.

"If that's all you got then this should be a snap. You better show me all your strength or this won't be any fun!"

"All right if you want a fight, you've got one! _Wana ni Kakeru, Shishi no Ki_! _(Ensnare, Beast of the Trees)_

The kodachi's hilt lengthened until the whole thing reached about five feet. It was brown and curled in on itself by about another foot. The guard of the blade was what seemed more extraordinary though, and not in such a good way either. Its outer ring was a circle and the inside was fill with branching out kanji.

Kenpachi felt the spike in reiatsu and grinned. He charged forward only to be stopped as the hilt of his adversary's sword swung out and leashed itself to his arm.

"If that's all you got you might as we-" He was cut off as the hilt separated into five whips that restrained his other arm and legs to keep him from swinging down or moving. The whips fur-like exterior quickly became spiked and left gouges deeply buried into his limbs.

"Heh he, the minute you came in close you lost." his opponent smirked. But so did Kenpachi.

"If you live through this I want a rematch." and Kenpachi used his reiatsu to overload the seal on his eye. The eyepatch holding back his power completely evaporated. The mystery man jumped backwards to avoid the incredible power surge.

He commented "I see what they say about you is true; you are the only captain without a bankai... and you don't need it."

"I'm surprised to see you're still alive but also standing. I want to know the name of my opponent."

"My name is- BOOM- HEY, DO YOU MIND I WAS TALKING HERE!" he screamed at the giant golden baby head on a caterpillar's body that appeared out of nowhere. The baby looked at him for a second then turned its attention back to the ice dragon in front of it.

"Tch- the nerve some people,and just having no manners these days. Where was I? Oh yeah, ahem. My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru and I'm gonna kick your ASS!" and he charged forward.

(AN: So tempted to end it here. Won't 'cause it would throw off my plot outline.)

000oooo000

4:00 a.m.

Squad 8 Barracks

All the vice captains had somehow managed to get there. Blissfully unaware of the events taking place outside they brainstormed their own ideas. A few did not quite agree with playing this little game in such a dire situation.

"You should be taking this seriously"-they had all seen the message out in front- "None of the captains believe this is a joke, they wouldn't even let us go with them." complained Hisagi who was there even though there technically was no Squad 9 to be vice-captain of anymore.

"You're soooo boring tattoo-face!" Yachiru shouted partly upset that Ken-chan left her behind.

"It's better than doing nothing, and at least Ukitake-taicho is doing better." spoke up Kiyone. That was only somewhat true. Kiyone's older sister Kotetsu Isane- Squad 4 fukutaicho- was looking after him, but she was having a hard time getting him to calm down and rest. He had kept insisting to go, at least until his chronic sickness knocked him out.

Sure they had all seen the horror outside, but that was just all the more reason to be out there fighting, right? This was the thought running through most of their heads and only few were able to ignore it. Those that couldn't got too curious for their own good and someone managed to finally sneak away.

"What the-? Is it snowing?" The weather will turn out to be the least of their worries.

000oooo000

3:45 a.m.

**With Mayuri and Toshiro**

A thick layer of mist now covered Mayuri's office-turned icy battlefield. If all went according to plan however, then he couldn't care less- he'll just rebuild.

Toshiro was fending off most of the poison with his reiatsu but what couldn't be filtered was rendered inactive and useless by the cold. He had the advantage for now and was going to make the most of it. He sent another wave of ice hurdling towards Mayuri hoping to slow him down with the cold more than hit him. When he needed to be, Mayuri was fast.

"All you are doing is wasting energy boy!" he shouted.

_'Chikuso, he's right. He isn't even the slightest affected by my attacks when they hit, if they do at all!" _Toshiro thought frustratedly.

They also left out the hole in the ceiling to have some more space.

Mayuri clashed their zanpakuto together and pushed Toshiro back. "You are a few hundred years too young to think you stand a chance against me!"

"I don't need a lecture from a traitor. You were involved in this somehow, and don't think for a minute no one knows what is going on. I'm sure all the captains felt the rising energy levels and are headed here as we speak." 

"It doesn't really matter if they come here or not. By the time those fools realize anything they'll be dead. Though for now I guess I can have a little... fun."

"DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Toshiro was too riled up to notice Mayuri's true intentions. "I'll show you exactly why I was chosen to lead Squad 10! No threat to the Soul Society will ever pass me by alive! And that includes you! BANKAI!" He pushed Mayuri away from him.

"_Soten ni Zaze, Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" (Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring) _Hyorinmaru's icy wings grew upon his back giving him a new aerial advantage. The makeover also included a tail and the arm holding Hyorinmaru to be covered in ice in the shape of the dragons ice flowers with four petals each also appeared behind him.

It just so happens that in both forms Hyorinmaru's power can have an effect on the weather in the surrounding area. With the rage Toshiro was producing, there was a blizzard in the immediate vicinity in no time flat. _"Tensō Jūrin!"_ _(Subjugation of the Heavens)._

Normally he wouldn't risk using this technique in Bankai mode, but with all that's happened- he snapped. Though if anyone ever asks him why he did it, he would say it was the only logical choice. He will also say he was severely glad the fight had moved to an open area.

"_Konjiki, Ashisogi Jizo!" (Golden Leg-cutting Jizo)_ Mayuri had activated his bankai as a shield, in order to keep from freezing to death. It consists of a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head and arms with a silver halo hovering around its head, near the back of the halo are 4 bells, 2 on each side.

Of course you know what happens next. -BOOM- "HEY!" Which brings us back to the present.

000oooo000

4:45

**Meanwhile**

A figure in the darkness snuck around, creeping from building to building. Always careful not to make leave even the slightest bit of evidence they were there.

"Hey Renji!" Rangiku shouted sneaking up behind him.

"AHH! Don't do that!" he hissed.

After that they ended up walking around together to keep the other from getting them into trouble. Eventually they came upon the Central 46 abandoned Central 46 compound. Use of the building has almost stopped since they were murdered by Aizen.

"What are you doing out here disobeying direct orders hmm?"

"...You realize you're out here too Rangiku?"

"At least I have a legitimate reason. My captians' spiritual pressure has gone through the roof and made it snow!"

"Yeah, I can feel the other captains headed that way too. Still doesn't explain why you're out here though, you worried?"

"Tch-no, I'm not worried. If he's fighting the threat over there its not here, so I can be here."

"...Such twisted logi-" ~_creak-slam~ _"What was that?"

The gate to the Central 46's compound had opened and shut, but there was nobody there. The entire place had been completely off-limits when it was used, and it still was.

_'So who would be going in there?' _they thought simultaneously. Deciding this was too suspicious to ignore they entered going across the bridge and down the hatch.

You see, the Central 46 compound is underground, while the entrance is a hatch in the surface of the building. The entrance was surrounded by water on the inside and a wall on the outside.

Coming to the _Seijotokyorin (Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers_; the place where Aizen almost killed Hinamori._)_ they stopped, looking for the intruder.

"Great we lost him." Renji huffed.

"Well lets think of it this way, the entire building is underground and surrounded by a moat. The only way to find him is to keep going down."

"But there's no more stairs. Where did they go?"

"...There was a rumor that the Daireishokairo is held somewhere in a section of this compound. It's also completely off-limits to any shinigami except captains who must receive authorization to use it."

_Daireishokairo (Great Spirit Book Library), _this place contains all the knowledge and history in the Soul Society. Anything that had ever happened involving the Soul Society was in it, whether it was a pleasant event or not.

"Then that means we better find it before they do!"

Looking around did no good for them. "ARRRGH! This is hopeless!"

"Renji, its only been five minutes."

"Hey! We are looking for someone obviously trying to steal all of the Soul Society's secrets! How can you be so nonchalant about this!"

"I'm just surprised that you know what the word 'nonchalant' means."

Through all of Renji's raving he accidentally bumped into one of the towers that, when hit, sank into the wall. A doorway-shaped hole opened in the wall.

"...huh. Well look at that."

They ventured in, occasionally stumbling because there was no light.

"OW! Watch it!"

"Shhh!" Rangiku hissed when she saw light up ahead. They came to a stop. Surrounding them was an entire column of books reaching as far up and down as the eyes could see. There was no one else in sight. Walking out to the platform across they marveled at the sight.

"...I wonder who really reads all of this." Renji mused.

"I don't feel anyone's spiritual pressure besides ours in here."

"Rangiku..."

"My radar also isn't picking up anything AND I don't see anyone!"

"Rangiku!"

"We could be in a lot of trouble for coming down here if we don't find this person and fast!" getting hysterical now.

"Dammit woman, shut up!" He was looking up a row of books not too far from them.

"What is your deal..." she trailed off seeing what they had supposedly been following.

_'A frog?'_

The 'frog', as if it had heard their thought, turned towards them with bright yellow eyes. And promptly fired a _Cero_ at them.

000oooo000

5:00 a.m.

Sokyoku Hill

_'It is time. Those of the old regime will be eliminated, and a new better one shall take its place.'_ The figure that thought this sat looking down at the panic spread through the Seireitei. Shinigami trying to fight and some trying to run away, only to find the gates and Senkaimon have all been closed with a barrier on them. The only thing that had been lucky enough to escape was a _Jigokucho (Hell Butterfly)_ that he had sent.

Looking at the chaos the figure smiled. Not one of joy, but of indifference.

This was necessary.

It was duty not revenge.

And he dared not take any enjoyment of it.

_To be Continued_

AN: I honestly thought I would have to change my personal deadline for finishing this chapter to the end of the week.

Character Biographies for this story will be in my profile sometime this week. Of course all we really have now is one character. There will be more later. Should ninja have zanpakuto I'll be making them up with the horrible Google translation app.

Let me know is it any good? If you just have complaints that's fine but keep them to yourself. I'm too tired to deal with flames. Read and Review please.


End file.
